As a Girl
by AkanoAki
Summary: After finding the One Piece, Luffy became Pirate King like he said he would, but at the cost of his nakama. Drowned in the anguish of losing his crew, Luffy was granted life once more and was reborn. Now Luffy is smarter, stronger, and... a girl. She decides to prove that not only can she become Pirate Queen, but she can also save her nakama. *CHAPTERS 1-3 ARE EDITED*
1. Prolouge

Our first story; please be gentle~ owo

Warning: Fem!Luffy, Fem!LuffyxAll (i.e LawLu, AceLu, ZoLu), OOC characters, time travel

Disclaimer: AkanoAki does not own One Piece nor the characters, just the OCs and the plot twists

* * *

_"Experience is not what happens to you; it's what you do with what happens to you." _  
_-Aldous Huxley_

* * *

**It hurt.**

The excruciating pain exploded in his chest as he remembered his nakama falling one by one.

**It hurt, damn it.**

After that, no matter how much the 19-year-old racked his brain, he couldn't remember what happened next.

Luffy looked around, eyes taking in the sight of the open white space. He walked around for minutes, maybe hours, until he deemed it useless and plopped down on the ground.

Suddenly, two figures appeared before him: a girl and a boy.

As they walked closer, he took in their appearance. The girl seemed 18. She had sharp, icy-blue eyes, a sharp contrast compared to her fire-red hair. Her long, red hair was in pigtails and even then, it reached her waist. She had M shaped front bangs that covered her forehead with some strands on each side of her head framing her face. She wore a female sailor outfit, the collar and skirt red, the tie blue. In one hand, she held a briefcase, in the other, a weird looking electronic that had a screen and some weird keypad looking things*. She was sizing him up but had unhidden curiosity in her eyes.

The boy, who seemed around 17, had soft, red eyes and blue hair with bangs covering his forehead. His hair stopped right under his ear at the beginning of his neck. He too wore a sailor outfit, only that his collar and shorts were a blue color. His tie was red. The boy wore a belt that held his weapons, a katana and wakizashi, on his left side. On his feet were dark blue canvas sneakers. He seemed to be carrying a bag or some sort which had gray straps. He too looked at Luffy with curiosity and had a slight smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Luffy questioned with slight suspicion.

"I'm Alice," the girl blinked at him. "And I'm what you mortals call a devil, I guess."

Luffy's eyes lit up a little. "Cool!"

The girl, Alice, just stared at him with a little disgust shown in her expression.

"I'm Alex," the boy interrupted whatever Alice was going to say, knowing that she was going to end up saying something rude. "I'm what you would call an angel."

Luffy looked at him without the previous enthusiasm. "That sounds boring."

Alex tilted his head curiously, 'What? How does being an angel sound boring?"

"If you're an angel you have to be nice and stuff, right?" Luffy frowned. "That means I would have to share my meat! I don't want to share my meat!"

The two teenagers stared at the mortal male in front of them.

"He's just like what everyone described," Alice deadpanned. "Annoying and dimwitted."

"That's not nice, Alice-chan," Alex chastised. "They said that Luffy-san is smarter than you think."

Alice looked at her brother in disbelief, "You don't actually believe them, do you?"

"Eh?"

"They could've been lying," she sighed and shook her head. "You're too gullible."

"So," Alex turned to Luffy. "You may be wondering why you're here, Luffy-san, but it's not surprising, since you're dead."

Luffy just blinked at the boy.

"This space is the void that exists for the transition from life to death. Normally, a dead soul passes through here fairly quickly, but you have been here for quite a while," Alex explained.

Luffy looked at the boy with a blank face.

Alice sighed in annoyance, "Basically, you were supposed to go hell, heaven, whatever. But you didn't."

Luffy's mouth opened in an 'o' shape, and asked, "But why am I here?"

"The people up there," Alice pointed up, "decided to give you another chance at life. We're here to guide you through your second journey to the Grand Line, and eventually the New World."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Does that mean–?"

'Yes, Luffy-san," Alex smiled warmly. "You'll be sent back to your mother's womb and reborn."

"But there's a catch," Alice stated.

"You'll be reborn, yes," Alex continued his sister's statement.

The white space began to fade away, along with their voices.

"But you'll be reborn as a girl," the two teenagers finished as they faded away completely, and Luffy was thrown into the darkness.

* * *

**7/20/13 Update:** This chapter is edited by: Red and Autumn

Unfortunately, the former Mr. Red has left us so Miss Autumn joined us! Yay!

Red = previously Sky

Autumn = new

Our name was formerly AkanoSora, and it is now AkanoAki.

Yes, we changed the two (Alice and Alex)'s names, appearances, and ages. Alice, who was formerly Rima, is now around 18 and wears different clothes. Alex, who was formerly Liam, is now around 17 and also wears different clothing. Their personalities, however, will remain the same. Alice is a devil and Alex is an angel (or something like that).

*Yes, the other thing Alice is holding is a cellphone. It's a flip phone that's colored blue, by the way. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! :3

Disclaimer: AkanoAki (unfortunately) does not own One Piece ;A;

* * *

_"A wise man is superior to any insults which can be put upon him, and the best reply to unseemly behavior is patience and moderation."  
-Moliere_

* * *

**19 Years in the Past: May 5th**

A large wail cried in the night.

"It's a girl!" the nurse told the panting woman.

Fukui D. Taiga smiled, taking the baby in her hands.

"Dragon, can you see?" she whispered and looked out the window. "Our baby is a girl, and her name will be Monkey D. Luffy."

With a smile, she collapsed and passed away.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

Little Luffy ran across the harbor, entering the familiar bar where Makino worked.

"I'm here!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy!" Makino smiled. "How was today?"

"Good!" the seven year old smiled. She climbed onto the stool with little difficulty.

Makino smiled warmly at the smaller girl, and she remembered what the mayor had told her earlier.

"Luffy-chan, you shouldn't go outside alone too much," she said worriedly.

"Why not?" Luffy tilted her head and Makino fought the urge to squeal at the child's cuteness.

"The Mayor told me that he spotted at pirate ship earlier. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." At that, Luffy grinned.

"It's okay! I'll protect you! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy puffed out her chest, grinning.

Makino laughed, "Sure it is."

"It is! It's as strong as a pistol!" Maybe even stronger, Luffy added mentally.

Right after she said that, the door to the pub opened and the bar, once silent and empty, was filled with laughter and people.

"Oi! Can we get some sake?" asked a man with shocking red hair.

_**Akagami Shanks**_, Alice mused.

'Long time no see,' Luffy thought, 'It's been awhile since I've heard from you.'

_**Nothing interesting happened during the past seven years.**_

She turned her attention to the red headed man who was drinking.

'Now that I think about it, Shanks was drinking in most of my memories.'

_**Cause he's a drunkard.**_

'Can't deny that.'

"Luffy," Makino started, taking a few wary glances at the pirates, "you should go back home today."

Luffy, once again, tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

Makino looked at the loud crowd and then back at her.

Luffy noticed, her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"The pirates?" Luffy asked.

Makino nodded as she dried the glass cup.

"But why would I leave because of them?" Luffy puffed up her cheeks. "I don't want to leave!"

Makino gave into her urges and pinched the younger girl's cheeks. Luffy yelped in pain, and that was when the red-haired captain took notice of her.

"Hmm? A child in a bar?"

Luffy made a face at the older man, "Bug off!"

Makino looked at her with wide eyes, shaking her head in warning.

The pirate look surprised, but grinned at her, "You've got spunk, kid. What's your name?"

Luffy stared at the older male intensely, taking in his body structure and even the way he moved, causing Shanks to slightly fidget in his seat; the girl's stare was unnerving.

After an awkward silence, Luffy finally answered the man's question. "I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

He grinned.

"I'm Shanks. Nice to meet you, Luffy."

* * *

**Some months later**

_**Damn, Luffy. You were one crazy kid if you stabbed yourself under your eye just to prove yourself,**_ Alice mused.

_Are you going to do it again, Luffy-san? It'll hurt,_ Alex asked, worried.

'It's fine,' Luffy told them, 'I've done it once, it won't hurt to do it again.'

_**Uh, yes it will.**_

"Oi, Luffy! What are you doing?" one of the pirates laughed.

"I'll prove it to you!" Luffy yelled, dead serious. "I'm not joking this time! I'll prove it for all of you to see!"

"Lu-chan's doing something funny again!" another pirate teased.

"Let's see it!" Shanks rolled his eyes while smiling in amusement.

With that, Luffy plunged the knife into her face, right under her left eye.

All the pirates, including Shanks, gaped at her stupidly brave action.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!"

* * *

"It didn't hurt at all," Luffy said quite calmly, despite the tears in her eyes.

"Liar!" Shanks hit her head. "Why would you do something as stupid as that?!"

Luffy looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know; just bored I guess."

The red-haired captain fell over comically at the seven year old's answer.

"Luffy," he sighed. "Promise me you'll never do something as stupid as that again."

Said girl merely gave him a lopsided grin. "I won't make promises that I can't keep."

Shanks let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's drink up and celebrate!"

"To Luffy's craziness!"

"And to our greatness!"

"I'm not scared of pain, Shanks," Luffy said, sipping her milk. Shanks looked at her curiously.

"Because if you're scared of pain, you can't be a good pirate captain, right?" she clarified, before shoving a tomato in her mouth.

Shanks let out a laugh, "Pirate? You? Don't make me laugh; you can't even swim!"

Luffy pouted and Makino squealed at the child's cuteness. "Why's that a problem?"

"Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

"I'll be fine as long as I don't fall overboard," Luffy countered.

_**But you always fall overboard.**_

'Shut up.'

"And besides," Luffy continued in her matter-of-fact voice, "what about all the Devil Fruit users? They can't swim."

Shanks gaped at her, "How do you know about Devil Fruits–?"

Luffy ignored him and cut him off, "I mean, the strongest man in the world, Whitebeard, is a captain and he can't swim. Therefore..."

"Therefore?"

"YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVAILD!" Luffy cackled.

_**…You did all that just so you could say that, huh?**_

'Shush.' Luffy told the red-haired girl.

Shanks stared at Luffy for a few more seconds and opened his mouth to ask her a question when she – once again – interrupted him.

"How long are you going to stay?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

Shanks paused and thought for a second. "We'll probably make a few more sails and leave; we've been here quite a while."

Luffy nodded in agreement, "A year is indeed long for a pirate."

"Sad that we're leaving soon?" Shanks teased.

"Not really," the raven-haired child muttered, focusing on her food.

"Hey!" Shanks cried indignantly.

Yasopp and Lucky Roo snickered. "Sad that little Luffy-chan won't miss you, you pedophile?"

Benn smirked at that.

"P-p-pedophile?!" Shanks stammered. "I am not a pedophile!"

Luffy stared at them in confusion, "What's a pedophile?"

"Nothing," Shanks hurriedly answered.

She stared at them for a second then shrugged and went back to eating her food.

"Anyways," Luffy continued. "Next time you go out to the sea, bring me with you!"

Shanks looked at her before breaking out into laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, you douche?!" the girl cried.

If Shanks was surprised by the seven year old's vocabulary, he didn't show it and laughed even harder. "You can't handle being a pirate, kid!"

"Yes I can! I've trained rigorously before! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy grinned.

"Pistol? Wow… really?" Shanks asked monotonously.

"What kind of tone is that?!" Luffy yelled with a tick mark under her eye.

Members of Shanks' crew began to tell her about the wonderful life of a pirate. Luffy beamed at them, causing a few to lose blood from nosebleeds. Yasopp swore that he saw flowers and sparkles behind her.

"Don't give her dumb ideas, guy," Shanks sighed with a fork in his mouth.

"But it's the truth, right?" Lucky Roo asked his fellow crewmates.

"Right!"

"Captain, why don't you take her with us one time? It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed happily.

"Well, then next time one of you get off the ship and let her take your place," Shanks commented dully.

"We've said enough! Let's drink!"

Luffy's right eye slightly twitched.

_**You've got great friends.**_

Luffy scowled. 'Shut up.'

"The most important thing is that you're still too young! Wait at least another 10 years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea," Shanks told Luffy.

Luffy blew the extra pieces of her hair out of her face. "By the time I'm 17, I'm not going to want to go to sea with you."

"That's harsh!"

"Humph," Luffy stuck her nose up in the air playfully and continued to drink her milk.

"HAHAHAHA!" Shanks began to laugh, 'YOU REALLY ARE A KID! HOW FUNNY!"

'… I've got this sudden urge to punch him,' Luffy thought to herself.

_…Shanks-san is a very interesting person._

_**Wow. What an asshole.**_

Luffy just shook her head and hopped out of her seat. "Damn it. I even cut myself today and he still won't agree!"

"Luffy," Benn called her name. "You should try to understand Captain's feelings."

Luffy tilted her head, "Understand Shanks' feelings?"

"Yes. After all, he is our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting, but he also knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous," Benn explained. "Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambition of being a pirate."

Luffy puffed out her cheeks, "I don't understand! Shanks just thinks I'm an idiot."

As if on cue, Shanks pointed at her. "Can't swim!"

Benn sweatdropped and a tick mark appeared on her head as she fought the desire to whack the man on his head.

_**He's so fucking childish,**_ Alice observed._** It's so hard to believe that he's one of the Four Emperors.**_

_But it's not hard to believe that he is strong,_ Alex countered. _We can feel his power and we're not even physically_ there_._

"Captain," Makino beamed. "You seem to be happy as always."

"Yup," Shanks nodded. "Making fun of her is my joy."

"He is very happy," Luffy rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Excuse me!"

_**Ugh. The bandits.**_

_You say that as if it's a curse._

'It might as well be.'

_**See? The brat agrees with me!**_

"So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me."

_**If you don't like their faces so much, why the fuck don't you just leave? Shitty pussies.**_

_Language._

Higuma slammed his hand on the bar counter. "We are bandits. We're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake."

"I'm so sorry," Makino apologized with a pale face, "but we are out of sake."

"Oh?" he drawled out. "That's strange. Then what are they drinking? Is it water?"

_**No. It's fucking orange juice, you dumb little shit. What do you think it is?**_

Luffy could picture the 18 year old rolling her eyes.

"It's sake," Makino said, "but that's all we have."

"I'm sorry. Looks like we've finished all the sake here," Shanks apologized rather cheerfully. "Sorry about that."

He then grabbed an unopened bottle and handed it to the bandit, "Here. If you don't mind, take the last bottle. It's not opened."

Higuma sneered at the pirate and broke the bottle over Shanks' head. Makino gasped and Luffy took the distraction as a chance to eat the Devil Fruit.

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly," Higuma snarled. "One bottle is not enough!"

"Oh, no," Shanks groaned. "Now the floor is all wet!"

The crook pulled out a want poster, "See this? My head is worth 8 million Beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed 56 people before. You cocky bastard. Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well," he finished.

_**He carries around his own wanted poster?**_ Alice snorted. _**Talk about low class.**_

Shanks kneeled down and picked up the broken glass pieces. "Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?"

"Ah," Makino replied, slightly startled. "I'll clean it up."

Higuma looked down in disgust and slashed the counter with his sword, "Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy doing it more,"

The fugitive walked out of the bar, "Later, you bunch of chickens."

"Are you alright, Captain?" Makino fretted over the man on the floor. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Shanks replied. "Phew."

Unexpectedly, the entire crew burst out laughing. "Our captain looked so silly! He fixed you up real good, Captain!"

Shanks too began to laugh.

Luffy was not amused. She then looked at the mess and sighed. "**Bastard should have paid for the damage. Dumb shit.**"

Everyone stopped laughing abruptly, and Luffy herself was shocked by what came out of her mouth.

'W-what was that?!'

_**Oops. Sorry, mate.**_ Luffy could _hear_ the grin. She could also picture Alex facepalming.

"Oops," Luffy sheepishly chuckled. "Did I say that aloud?"

They continued to stare until she sighed in annoyance.

'I seem to do that a lot,' she pondered.

_**You're becoming like me!**_

'Oh, God no.'

_**Humph!**_

"Anyways," she huffed, "are you going to clean up, Shanks? You stink like alcohol."

"Haha," Shanks chortled. "Sorry, sorry."

Luffy jumped off the stool and brushed the invisible dirt off of her shorts, "Well, I'm going."

"Ah, Luffy, wait –" Shanks grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her from walking out the bar when her arm began to stretch.

Everyone's eyes bulged out comically, "What the–?"

"Her arm… it's stretching!" Shanks guffawed.

"No way," Yasopp yelled. "Don't tell me!"

"Ah," Luffy shrieked… monotonously. "What's happening."

_**Can't you add a bit more emotion? The first time this happened, you nearly pissed in your pants.**_

"It's gone!" Lucky Roo cried out. "The fruit of Rubber we took from the enemy isn't here!"

"WHAT?!"

"Luffy!" Luffy turned to see Shanks holding up a picture of the fruit. "Did you eat this?!"

She stared at the picture, slightly sweating, "Yeah… Wasn't it desert? It tasted pretty bad though."

"That's the fruit of Rubber! It's one of the Devil Fruits and one of the rarest treasures in the sea!" Shanks roared, shaking her. "Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber human and will never be able to swim again!"

Luffy just stared at him and remarked, "Well, I've got nothing to lose; I never knew how to swim anyways."

Needless to say, Shanks being astonished was an understatement.

* * *

"They've been away for a while now," Makino was cleaning a wine glass. "Do you feel lonely, Luffy-chan?

"Not really," Luffy shrugged.

"What did you think about the incident with the bandits and Shanks?" Makino questioned.

Luffy looked up while playing with her cup, "Shanks is a real man. People who can laugh off being picked on are pretty brave."

Makino smiled at the girl's wise answer and continued to clean the glass when someone entered the bar, "Excuse me."

_**Ah. The dumbass came back, this time with his dogs.**_

"We're back again," Higuma sneered. "Well, it looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet."

He plopped himself down on a nearby chair and demanded, "What are you waiting for?! We're customers! Bring us some sake!"

* * *

Makino burst through a door, "Mayor! Hurry! Something bad has happened!"

Woop Slap looked up, startled, "What's wrong, Makino? What's all this fuss about?"

"Luffy-chan was..." Makino panted. "Luffy-chan was kidnapped by the bandits!"

* * *

"What an interesting body," the robber smirked. "Looks like kicking and punching won't do any harm to it."

_How rude! And they call themselves men!_ Alex fumed. _How can they attack a little girl?!_

Alice snorted, **_They _aren't_ men._**

"Ah," Luffy said dryly, standing up as she rubbed the back of her hand against her mouth. "Apologize."

"A rubber human, huh?" Higuma observed. "Who would've thought such a thing exists in this world?"

Luffy merely raised an eyebrow.

"A different type of human," the bandit stared at the girl. "If I sell her to a circus, I can surely get a lot of money."

_**That's just sick, you creep.**_

_Mhm._

Higuma slammed a foot on Luffy's head, bringing her to the ground, "We were just having a good time drinking and talking. Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Well," Luffy began sarcastically, "I attacked you for a reason. Now apologize to me, damn it! And if you knew what was good for you, you would move your foot, you damned bandit!"

"Let the child go!" Woop Slap appeared, getting on his knees. "Please! I don't know what Luffy did, and I don't want to argue with you, but I'm willing to pay! So please let the child go!"

"Mayor..." Luffy murmured under her breath.

"As one would expect," Higuma laughed a disgusting laugh. "It's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation. But it's too late! You can't save the little brat now because she really makes me angry. When a weakling like her insults me, it makes me so mad!"

"That didn't hurt, you wild baboon," she taunted.

Higuma snapped and drew his sword, "Fine. I'm not going to sell you. I'll kill you instead."

"Luffy!" Makino cried out.

"P-please let the child go!" the mayor begged.

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port," a voice said. "So this is why…"

Shanks emerged from the shadows, "Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day, right?" Then turning to Luffy, Shanks smirked a little,"Luffy! What's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

Luffy turned her head to look at him, "It is."

Shanks' and Higuma's eyes widened at her calm tone.

Luffy suddenly grabbed the bandit's ankle with shocking strength and threw the bandit off of her. She stood up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes like it was normal for a seven year old to flip a grown man off of his feet. She then turned to Shanks and greeted him, "Welcome back."

Shanks could only nod.

Higuma got back up, red with anger and embarrassment, "You brat! I'll kill you!"

Luffy simply glared at him, and it was enough to make the whole crowd of bandits collapse. She then turned to the leader and punched him, sending him flying. He came back down to the pavement with a thud.

**_Yup. Definitely becoming like me._**

"L-Luffy!" Shanks barked. "That was Conqueror's Haki! You're only 6! How can you control it so perfectly?!"

Luffy gave a lopsided grin, "Who do you think I am, Shanks? I knew how to control it before I even met you." She turned back to the unconscious bandit leader and poked his body with her foot. "This is worth 8 million Beli? The World Government's sure has lowered its standards," she remarked in amusement.

Luffy flipped her short hair behind her shoulders and walked up to Makino, smiling sweetly, "May I have some lunch?"

Makino snapped out of her stupor and led the child back to Party's Bar.

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Luffy asked with a blank face.

Shanks nodded, "Yep. We've stayed here long enough. It's about time we move on. Are you upset?"

"Yeah, but I won't ask you to take me along anymore. I'll become a pirate myself!" Luffy proclaimed with a large grin.

"Heh," Shanks chuckled. "I wouldn't take you even if you begged me," and pointed at her. "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate."

Luffy twitched in annoyance, "Yes I do! One day, I'll find a crew that's as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure! And… and…"

Shanks raised an eyebrow, "And…?"

"AND I'LL BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!"

_Don't you mean Queen?_

_**King, Queen, same thing.**_

"Oh…!" Shanks was honestly surprised. He hadn't expected that one. "So you want to be bigger than us, huh?"

Luffy nodded and turned to Yasopp, "I'll recruit your son so that he can become a better sharpshooter than you!" Yasopp grinned.

She turned to Benn, "My first-mate will be stronger than you!" Benn raised a brow.

She turned to Lucky Roo, "I'll find someone who's happier than you!" Lucky just continued eating.

She finally turned to Shanks and gave her signature lopsided grin, "And I'll become a better captain than you!"

Shanks let out a sigh, "Well then…" He took off his hat and bent down. "This hat is my gift to you. It's my favorite hat, you know! When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me."

A few tears betrayed her and rolled down Luffy's face. Not because of this moment – she has already been through it – but because in her former life; she had failed to give the hat back.

'This time,' she swore, 'I'll return it to him for sure.'

"That kid's gonna be big," Benn commented.

Shanks grinned, "I know."

Benn looked at him.

"Because she reminds me of my earlier years."

"Pull up the anchor!"

"Set sail!"

Luffy looked at the leaving ship as it disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Well, that ends the bandit part thingy. After Luffy leaves Foosha Village, I'm going to –briefly- go through Sabo, Ace, Dadan, etc. That arc will (probably) only take up one chapter.

Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, **_bold and italicized_** is Rima, _italicized_ is Liam, and thoughts formatted like this: 'thoughts' is Luffy.

In her mind.

Cheers!

-Red

**6/6/13 UPDATE:** I just added the part where Shanks leaves Foosha Village and gave her the hat cause it wouldn't fit right in the next chapter owo

**7/20/13 Update:** Okay we changed Luffy's mother's name to Fukui D. Taiga because her name sounded weird. Fukui means fortunate, which fits her and Luffy because of Luffy's luck. Autumn beta-ed this chapter because of my horrible grammar and whatnot.


	3. Chapter 2

Red here!

Sorry for the late update :3

And you know how we said that Luffy's childhood would be short and brief...?

Ahahahahaha we lied.

ASL Brotherhood will take up 2 chapters-sh so... :D

Disclaimer: Red does not own One Piece. Neither does Autumn. We only own the plot twists, plot, and OCs ;u;

* * *

_"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."_  
_-Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

It was a fine morning; the sun high in the blue, cloudless sky. The birds were chirping, the wind slighting blowing. Nothing could ruin it—

"I told you already, Grandpa!" Luffy yelled. "I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

—except for a screaming child.

"Pirate King my foot!" Garp retaliated, holding the child up by her cheek. "Not only did you eat a Devil's fruit, but you have the gall to speak to me that way?! Luffy! You and Ace are both going to become the strongest marines that have ever lived when you grow up!"

Luffy wrapped her arms around a tree, hoping to stop her grandpa in his tracks.

"Becoming friends with that damn Akagami is completely unacceptable!"

The tree Luffy was clinging to for her life broke. It flew and hit Garp's head.

"I'm gonna become as strong as Shanks is!"

"KORA!"

* * *

"It was a mistake for me to leave you here in that peaceful village."

They arrived in front of a wooden house. Luffy ran around while Garp pounded his fist on the door, "Dadan! Get out here!"

"So annoying!" A large woman with curly, orange hair came out with her eyes closed. "Who's the reckless daredevil?!"

"It's me."

She looked at Garp with wide eyes and began to back up, "G-Garp-san!"

"Eh?" two men, one small man and one tall man, came out from behind the curtain.

"You seem to be doing well," Garp commented.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Seriously, I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace boy is already 10, you know! I'm not gonna be able to handle much more of this! Take him back already, would you?!"

Garp laughed, "Is he? Has it really been that long? How's he doing?"

"It's nothing to laugh at!" Dogra protested. "If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all!"

"Anyways…"

"Don't just change the subject like that!"

Dadan then noticed Luffy, who was running around excited in meeting Ace again, "Sheesh, that kid's so distracting!"

Garp then picked Luffy up by the back of her shirt, "Take care of her too."

A look of horror fell on her face, "YOU'RE BRINGING ME ANOTHER ONE?!"

Garp nodded, "Now come on, Luffy. Say hello."

Luffy looked up, "Yo."

"Who's that kid?" Mogra asked, starching the back of his head.

"She's my granddaughter."

All three of the bandits had their eyes wide open, "WHAT?!"

"WE'VE GOTTA TAKE CARE OF ANOTHER ONE?!"

"GARP'S… I mean… GARP-SAN'S GRANDDAUGHTER?!"

All three of them answered, "Not happening!"

Garp loomed over them with his arms crossed, "Well, you have to make a decision. Live the rest of your lives behind bars, or raise this little girl. I'm keeping my eyes closed on your crimes, which number more than the star, might I add!"

"No way!" all three of them cried.

"Well," Mogra began, "I don't wanna go to prison,"

"But sometimes, prison actually sounds tempting," Dogra continued. "Our hands are full with just Ace!"

"And now you want us to take your granddaughter too?!" Dadan finished.

Garp merely laughed her off, "She's adorable! What can she possibly do?"

Dadan stared at the man, "She's a little monster, isn't she?! Just like the other one!"

Meanwhile, Luffy was running around, taking in the familiar forest, when someone spat on her. She cringed, wiping it off her face, "Spit? Who spit on me?"

_**Ew. Spit. That's nasty, bro.**_

Garp looked up, "Oh, hey, Ace!"

"You came home, Ace?" the bandits also looked up.

Portgas D. Ace looked down at everyone, sitting on the dead animal he had brought back.

"That's Ace," Garp explained to the girl. "He's 3 years older than you. You're gonna live with him from today forward."

"EH? IT'S ALREADY DECIDED?!"

Luffy stared at the older boy. Ace glared in return. Garp noticed this and punched Luffy's head, "Try to get along!"

"You think this is settled?!" Dadan cried.

Garp turned his head and glared at them, "What?"

The bandits paled and stood up straight, "We'll take care of her!"

"Then my business is done here! I'll come to visit when I have time," Garp nodded.

"Ummm… What about child support?"

"Put it on my tab."

"This ain't no bar, y'know…"

"Huh?!"

"You're always welcome here!" And with that said, the Vice-Admiral left.

Ace jumped down from the buffalo and walked towards the hut.

"Hey, Boss! What are we gonna do with another one to take care of?"

"Well, first let's have something to eat! Go cook something up!"

* * *

"I hate mountain bandits," Luffy stated.

_**Wow kid. Great first impression.**_

"Shut it brat! We're already tired with the likes of you!" Dadan yelled at her. "If you don't like it here, get out and starve to death!"

"Calm down, Boss," a bandit said.

Luffy stared at the small bowl of rice and then at Ace, who was stuffing his face with meat. "This is way too little. I want meat too."

"This meat is from the buffalo Ace captured! He gives us some and that goes in our plates! Mountain robbers haven't been in shape recently," Dadan chewed the meat obnoxiously. "You will have a lot of work tomorrow! You'll clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes and weapons! As well as rob, steal, swindle, and murder people! And you must not tell Garp what you are doing here!"

Luffy tilted her head, "What would happen if I did tell Grandpa?"

Dadan snorted, "You won't!"

**_Says who?_**

_Says her._

**_Well then, sass queen._**

"A bowl of rice and a cup of water a day! That's all you can have! Anything else you have to get for yourself. You'll have to raise yourself to become strong."

"Okay," Luffy shrugged.

"YOU'RE FINE WITH IT?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CRY!" Dadan fell over comically.

"Grandpa abandoned me in the jungle before. I can eat worms, frogs, snakes and mushrooms as long as I want," Luffy claimed. "If I'm going to become a pirate, I have to be able to do at least that much by myself."

She turned and noticed Ace leaving and ran after him.

"Wait, where are YOU going?!" Dadan screamed. "And did you just say pirate?!" Dadan saw that the child was already gone and cursed. "Damn it, she's not listening at all!"

"Boss, calm down!"

Luffy walked out of the house, while Dadan began to complain, "Look at her! She's too strong! That's why I don't want to take care of Garp's grandkids!"

"Calm down, Boss!"

* * *

Ace turned around silently, only to find Luffy behind him.

"Hey! I'm Luffy!" Luffy grinned. "I'm not angry with you spitting on me!"

Ace didn't reply, so Luffy continued. "It's not something to get angry about! Let's be friends!"

"Where are you going?" Luffy continued to question Ace.

Ace kicked a tree twice, successfully smashing and knocking it over towards Luffy, who quickly dodged it and narrowed her eyes.

**_I bet you forgot how much of a douche he was at this time._**

_Not a douche, Alice-chan. Just… difficult._

'Shut up.'

Ace was walking on a bridge when it started to creak. He turned around to see Luffy behind him, unharmed. Ace scowled, his grip on his pipe tightening. He walked closer to Luffy and swung the pipe onto the middle of the bridge, breaking it. Luffy stared at the sky peacefully as she fell.

* * *

"Ace? Why are you back alone?"

"…"

"Weren't you with Luffy? Where is she?"

"Hell if I know," Ace replied coldly.

* * *

"Hey Boss! She's been missing since yesterday! This isn't good!" Dogra said.

"What was that?"

"Listen to me! Won't it look bad that she went missing the first day she got here?!" Dogra argued.

"Who gives a damn?!" Dadan replied, drunk. "If she dies, so be it! We can't do anything!"

"Garp-san is gonna kill us," Mogra said meekly.

"Tch. Why do we have to look after Garp-san's granddaughter in the first place? This isn't a kindergarten, dammit! He should look after his own grandchildren!" Dadan poured more sake into her cup and drank.

"So why didn't you tell him that?" Mogra asked.

"What was that?!" Dadan growled and Mogra looked away.

"We've already given up on looking after Ace. I don't care if she dies!" Dadan continued. "If so we'll just tell Garp it was an accident. Think what'll happen if the government finds out! He's the son of the devil, after all! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WILL DO TO US?!"

"Calm down, Boss!"

What they didn't know was that Ace had been listening the whole time.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"BOSS!"

"WHAT?!"

"LUFFY CAME BACK ALIVE!"

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE?!"

Dadan stared at the relatively unharmed 7-year-old and gaped, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!

"I was being chased by wolves at the bottom of the valley," Luffy said nonchalantly.

"What were you doing there?!"

Luffy ignored them and went to her and Ace's room to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Ace!" Luffy called out, "Are you going somewhere again?"

Ace looked back to glare at the girl.

"Take me with you!" she beamed. "Come on, let's be friends!"

Ace sprinted into the forest. Luffy's face fell as she ran after him, "Hey wait for me!"

**_Wow you are so persistent._**

_So is Ace-san._

**_Must run in the family._**

_But they aren't even blood related._

**_Stop being so sassy._**

_…_

"Hey Boss!" Dogra shouted. "She ran after Ace again!"

"DAMN YOU LUFFY! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO ERRANDS FOR US!" Dadan screamed. Luffy turned around, running backwards. She laughed mischievously and stuck her tongue out, "Don't wanna!"

"THE DAMN KID WON'T LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY!"

"Now, now, Boss…"

Dadan turned to Mogra, "Get your ass in gear and bring her back!"

* * *

_**For three consistent months, Luffy chased after her future brother, Ace and finally reached the end of the forest.**_

'Oh shut up will you?'

Luffy took in the familiar sight of The Gray Terminal and grinned, "It's the end of the forest!"

She began to look around, 'How did I find Ace last time? If I remember correctly, I just ran around everywhere and just… found them.'

_**Good job.**_

* * *

"Sabo!" Ace whisper-yelled. "Sabo are you here?!"

"Ah," a voice answered from the trees. "Hey, Ace!"

"Sorry for being late!" Ace replied.

"With you being late, I already did the job in town!" Sabo grinned.

"Hm, I see," Ace grinned back. "Well guess what, so did I!"

Sabo counted the money Ace handed him, "Awesome! You got more than me! This is a lot of cash; how did you get it?!"

"I took them from a bunch of people near the gate," Ace smirked. "They might have been carriers for some merchant ship.

_**And Sabo, an 11-year-old* boy living in the Gray Terminal, appears.**_

'Shut up. Wait did you say he's elev–?'

"Damn it," Sabo sighed. "You beat me again!"

"Who cares about winning? It's our stash of pirate saving which we're gonna use one day," Ace grinned. "It's been 5 years since we started saving."

"Yeah! We're gonna leave this East Blue and go somewhere these people have never dreamed of! It's exciting just to think about it!" Sabo laughed.

Ace looked at him, "Hurry up and close it; who knows who will see."

"I wonder how much we need to buy a pirate ship," Sabo wondered, looking at the money in his hands.

"Who knows. Ten million or a hundred million, maybe? But we still have a long way to go."

Luffy chose this time to reveal her presence, "Pirate ship?"

At the sound of a foreign voice, Sabo's eyes bulged and quickly closed the place where they hid their treasure.

"You guys want to be pirates?!"

Ace and Sabo looked down, shocked out of their minds. Luffy grinned, faking oblivion, "I do too! So Ace, is this where you come to every day?"

Ace and Sabo looked at each other and nodded, coming to a silent conclusion. They quickly climbed down the large tree, ran towards Luffy, and slammed their fists into her head. "Be quiet!"

They tied her up to the tree, and Luffy merely grinned, knowing nothing bad would happen, "Ace! I didn't know that you traveled this far everyday!"

"Shut it!" Ace barked.

"So this is the Luffy kid you were talking about," Sabo sighed.

"Oh? You told him about me?" she smiled, to which Ace immediately replied, "I told him how annoying you are."

"He also told me that you're empty-headed," Sabo added. Luffy began to laugh, "Oh really?"

"You don't realize that we're insulting you, do you?" Sabo deadpanned.

"He finally followed me here although I didn't take any walkable routes," Ace said to Sabo.

Ignoring Ace, Luffy tuned to Sabo, "Hey! Are you a friend of Ace?! Let's be friends, buddy!"

**_HAHAHAHAHA BUDDY? HAHAHAHA I CAN'T BREATHE._**

_You don't have to._

"Shut it! And don't call me buddy!"

"Then what's your name?" Luffy tilted her head.

"Sa –" Sabo started then shook his head, "I'm not telling you!" Sabo turned to Ace, "And this is the reason I told you to live here with me!" he exclaimed to Ace. "That so called "Mountain Path Training" really bit you in the ass. What should we do?!"

"He knows our secret," Ace began darkly. "If we leave him, he'll tell someone."

_**What faith they have in you.**_

'I SAID SHUT UP.'

"…Let's kill him," Ace concluded.

"Alright, let's do it," Sabo nodded.

Luffy stared at them.

**_What the fu–_**

_AHEM._

Luffy began to furiously struggle against the ropes. Sabo stopped her from moving too much, "Don't move, you idiot!"

"IF SOMEONE TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU WOULD REACT THE SAME WAY, DUMBASS!" she yelled back angrily. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS EARLY, DAMMIT!"

"SABO! HURRY UP AND DO IT!" Ace ordered.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU DO IT!" Sabo shot back.

"I'VE NEVER KILLED A PERSON BEFORE!" Ace panicked.

"SAME HERE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT!" Sabo panicked as well.

"Oh, I know!" Luffy smiled a bit too cheerfully. "How about you both don't kill me! Then everybody's happy!"

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at her. Luffy paused for a second, before crying out again, "DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Hey, I heard voices from here! Children's voices!" someone yelled.

"Crap! Someone's coming!" Sabo cursed.

"Set him free for now! We have to get away from here or they'll find our treasure!" Ace said.

"Those children Ace and Sabo you're telling me about are famous around here," Porchemy noted. "You're sure it's Ace that took your money, right?"

"Yes," a pirate answered. "I'm ashamed, but he got me by surprise."

"What a stupid child, to take money from our crew," Porchemy sneered. "If Captain Bluejam hears about this, he'll kill all of us!"

"Damn! I didn't know that those thugs were working for Bluejam!" Ace whispered. "I shouldn't have taken that money!"

_**That's some dangerous cash he's got there. Haha, get it?**_

"He has a real sword! That's Porchemy!" Sabo whispered back furiously. "Have you heard of him?! He's crazy! He skins the head off of his opponents alive after you lose a fight with him!"

_That's kind of... disturbing._

Slowing hiding behind the bushes, Ace and Sabo came to an agreement. "Let's just let them pass for now…"

Sabo made a noise of alarm, causing Ace to whip his head to the side to look at him, who in turn looked in the direction of where Luffy was supposed to be. "What the… Where is he?!"

They turned to see Luffy being held up by Porchemy. Ace facepalmed, while Sabo just stared in shock.

"LET GO OF ME! DAMN YOU!" Luffy screamed.

'Why did he go to the enemies?!' Ace and Sabo both screamed in their minds, eyes bulging.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" she began weakly punch the large hand holding her up, restraining every bit of power that dwelled inside of her.

"What is this little shit?"

"Help me, Ace!" Luffy pleaded.

'THAT IDIOT! HE SAID MY NAME!' Ace and Sabo both ducked behind the bushes.

"Did you just say Ace?" Porchemy questioned. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah! He's my friend!" Luffy grinned, but her smile faltered. "Oh, but he did try to kill me just now…"

_Luffy-san's definition of 'friends' is very unique._

Ace clenched his fists, 'Damn him, he keeps talking!'

"I'm going to ask you one thing. Today, he took our money and ran away. Do you happen to know where it is?" Porchemy asked the 7 year old.

"No! They'll find our treasure!" Sabo cursed.

"That idiot better not say a word!" Ace growled.

"…Who knows," Luffy flipped her bangs to the side while sweating profusely.

Porchemy stared at her, 'Wow you suck at lying!'

He then began to chuckle. "You leave me no choice then! Don't worry; I'll make you tell us."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Luffy shrieked. "DAMMIT! STUPID! LET ME GO!"

Ace and Sabo stared at their backs in shock.

"You leave me no choice then," Luffy muttered. Prochemy stared at the girl in interest.

Knowing what the girl was thinking, Alice mentally laughed._** Good one.**_

Alex could not suppress a chuckle either.

Luffy inhaled an immense amount of air and then let out a scream, "RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –"

She was cut off when Prochemy choked her, cutting off her oxygen supply.

Behind the bushes, Sabo asked, "What do we do?!"

"You know what we have to do," Ace mumbled and both looked up at where their treasure was hidden.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Luffy yelled. "I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING!"

Prochemy merely raised the large hammer in response and brought it down on the child. It stayed down for a few seconds before springing back up.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the pirates shrieked in surprise.

Luffy huffed in annoyance, "I told you already! I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit! My body is made of rubber! These attacks won't hurt me!"

"A Devil's Fruit, huh?" Prochemy smirked. "Looks like he's telling the truth." He then turned to one of his subordinates, "Bring me my gloves."

* * *

"Hurry!" Ace told Sabo as they frantically transferred the treasure in the tree to boxes. "It's only a matter of time before that Luffy guy spills!"

"If they find this place," Sabo blanched. "They won't only take what we stole from them; they'll take everything we've been saving up for the past 5 years!"

* * *

One of the pirates tied her up so she would hang down from the rope. Putting on the spiked gloves, he said, "Listen up, you little shit. The money that your friend Ace stole from us is very important to our pirate crew."

Grabbing a fist full of hair with one hand, Prochemy sneered, "You know where it is, so go on and tell us already!"

"Don't wanna!" Luffy stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry, flinging spit everywhere.

Prochemy released her hair, causing her to swing backwards on the rope and punched her in the face when she came back. Blood dripped to the floor.

"It worked!" a pirate exclaimed.

Luffy was silent for a while whilst staring at the older man. Prochemy stared back, "You don't want to make a pirate mad! Our captain Bluejam is very brutal!"

The wound that did not hurt her much. However, in order to maintain her façade as a helpless little girl (_**Everyone thinks you're a boy!**_), she cried out, "IT HURTS!"

"You guys go look for Ace and Sabo! We don't have time to stand around!"

"H-hai!" they scrambled to exit the hut.

Prochemy turned back to the hanging girl and leered at her.

* * *

"You're asking me if I know Ace and Sabo? You guys must be hooligans from the city," the man Bluejam's crew was questioning smirked. "You don't wanna mess with those two."

Two more thugs came from behind the pirates, "They're kids, but you can't underestimate them."

"They're like mad dogs that'd kill even a tiger!"

"Ace and Sabo? I haven't seen them for a while," another crook leered and held up a small sword. "Anyway, young men, why don't you leave everything valuable here?"

"C-come on, man!" a pirate stammered.

"We'll ask someone else!" and they ran away.

Sabo peeked out from behind an old building, "Those pirates… They still don't know where we are? I thought that they'd know by now…"

He snapped his head up, eyes wide, "Don't tell me…!"

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was a scarlet color. Ace came out of an opening in a tree, "I didn't realize that it's almost night time," and started stretching. "Yes! It's finished! We moved all of the treasure!"

Suddenly, an image of a grinning Luffy came to his mind. Ace frowned, putting his hands down, "What's wrong with that kid?"

Sabo rushed towards the tree where Ace and their treasure were. He shouted, "Ace!"

"Sabo! What's wrong? Have they shown up to look for the money?"

Sabo panted, "No, they haven't! And I bet they won't!"

Ace looked at his older friend in question, "What do you mean?"

Face serious, Sabo said, "That kid, Luffy…" Ace's eyebrows furrowed.

"He still hasn't told them anything!"

Ace's eyes widened and Sabo continued, "I'm sure that they're torturing him! I thought that he'd just tell them because he's dumb and cries so much; it doesn't make sense!"

The freckled boy clenched his fists and jaw. "If nothing is done, that kid will…!"

* * *

Porchemy huffed, "Spit it out already!" and punched Luffy more.

The pirates closed their eyes, "P-P-P-Porchemy-san! It's no use doing it anymore!" Prochemy turned to look at the man. "He doesn't have the energy to even scream now!"

Luffy protested in her mind. 'Excuse me?!'

_**Nonsense. This brat has more than enough energy to whoop your ass.**_

"I bet he won't say anything and to be honest, I can't stand watching it! It's too cruel!" the blonde outlaw tried to reason. "Show some mercy!"

Prochemy kicked the blonde in the face, "If you have time to speak for the kid, look for Ace and Sabo! Can't you see that we're the ones that are in danger of death?!"

The fallen pirate looked up at his superior. "We're already too late to give that money to Captain Bluejam!"

Prochemy turned back to Luffy and continued to beat her, "Answer me!"

"Don't wanna!" she said in a small voice.

'I am such a good actor!' Luffy praised herself in her head.

_Actress._

**_Okay, sass queen._**

_I'm not– _Alex sighed._ Never mind…_

"You little shit!" Prochemy yelled. "Stop trying to keep a secret like a grownup!"

He panted and finally exploded, "SAY IT!"

"Don't wanna! Don't wanna! I won't say it!"

A vein bulged on Prochemy's forehead. "I won't say it!"

Prochemy finally dropped his hands, "Fine. Enough." He threw the gloves down, walked away from the bleeding girl, and bent down, picking a sharp sword. He dragged it back towards Luffy. Prochemy lifted the sword. "Then you die."

_**Uh, brat?**_

'Yeah?'

_**Um. You do know that if you die here…**_

'?'

_**You die, right?**_

'Uh, duh.'

_**No, I mean if you die here, there are no second chances.**_

'It's okay! Ace and Sabo come to save me!'

_Luffy-san, what you have to remember is that, no matter how similar it may seem, this is a different timeline from your previous life._

'Oh. Whatever.'

Prochem brought the sword down towards Luffy and just as it was about to reach her, Ace and Sabo burst through a wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"YOU'RE LATE YOU BASTARDS. I'M HURTING EVERYWHERE AND IF I DIE I'M DRAGGING EVERY DAMN ONE OF YOU TO HELL WITH ME!" Luffy yelled with fake tears streaming down her face.

The two boys crashed through the weak wood. Ace knocked one pirate out with his pipe, "Move it!" He landed in front of Luffy almost protectively and glared at the pirates.

"That's him, Porchemy-san!" one pirate stuttered. The other pointed at Ace. "He's the one who stole our money!"

Porchemy glared down at Ace, "What?"

"Ace!"

Ace jumped and raised his pipe, intending to land a blow on the man, but was caught by his large hand. "Showing up on your own makes this much easier! I didn't know what to do; your pal was so tight-lipped!" Prochemy squeezed his hand, choking Ace.

"L-let me go… Sabo!"

Sabo appeared behind Porchemy, holding his pipe with both hands. He swung the metal stick, hitting Porchemy on the head. This caused the pirate to let go of Ace in pain. Ace grunted and slowly got back up. Sabo looked up at Prochemy with wide, fearful eyes.

Deciding to take this a little differently, Luffy shouted to Ace, "Ace! Untie me!"

"Huh?!" Ace stared at Luffy like she was crazy.

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT?!" Luffy screamed.

Snapping out of his stupor, Ace scrambled up to untie the small girl. She landed on her feet. Everyone in the building stared at the girl, wondering what she could possibly do. Ignoring the stares, she brushed the dirt and blood off of her shorts and shirt.

"Ah," she sighed in irritation. "The stains won't come off."

'Now's not the time, kid!' Sabo thought, eyes still wide.

Ace's eyes narrowed. 'What's he planning…?'

Luffy looked up at the pirates in annoyance and they flinched at her cold black eyes, "You wanna die?"

Prochemy bellowed in laughter, "What could a little brat like you possibly do?!"

Luffy was not fazed, nor was she amused. After all, this man had choked and punched her older brother.

Right in front of her.

She gave him her signature lopsided grin, "More than you could possibly do."

Another vein bulged on Prochemy's forehead, "That's it; you're dead!" He swung the sword down at Luffy, who grabbed her brother and jumped out of the way.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted.

Prochemy roared in rage and kept swinging his sword at Luffy, who, still grabbing Ace, dodged each swing with minimal motion. She threw Ace (_**You hypocrite**_) across the room to Sabo. Luffy let out a sigh and put her straw hat on her head. Narrowing her eyes, she let out a burst of Haki that rendered the pirates unconscious.

Luffy smirked. 'My control over Haki hasn't decreased over the year!'

Ace and Sabo, unaffected, gawked at her with questioning eyes. Luffy glanced at the pirates who were out cold.

"They won't be awake until at least a couple of hours. We should leave before they get up," she told them, paying no heed to their silent demanding for answers.

_**Duuuuuuuuuuuuude. You screwed up**_.

'Please shut up.'

_Alice-chan, you should be quiet. You've reduced Luffy-san to begging._

**_…_**

Luffy walked out the door and looked back, "You're not coming?"

Ace and Sabo rushed to get up and ran after her.

* * *

Luffy flipped her hair, "Well, I'll thank you for… ah… rescuing me, but I didn't need you to save me."

"You ungrateful little –" Ace lunged at her with razor sharp teeth but was held back by Sabo.

"Now, now, Ace," Sabo sweatdropped a bit. "We're all alive. That's all that matters."

Luffy took this time to observe her future brothers. They looked the same as her previous life, but Sabo here looked older and more mature. Thinking back, she remembered Alice announcing that Sabo was eleven, a year older than he was supposed to be.

'Does that have to do with this life being a different timeline?' Luffy pondered, stroking her nonexistent beard. Ace looked at her like she was stupid and Sabo just let out an exasperated sigh.

"You," Sabo attempted to start a conversation, "are you okay?"

"Hm?" Luffy was brought back from her thinking (_**Shocking!**_). "Yeah sure. I'm as fine as a seven year old could be after being punched repeatedly with spiked gloves."

**_Is that sarcasm I sense there? I think that she's being sarcastic._**

_You don't say?_

"Man," Sabo groaned and slid down the rock he was leaning on, "I have no idea what just happened, but there's no way Bluejam's men will ever forgive us! We're gonna be chased now!"

Luffy tilted her head, "Why is that bad?"

"GODDAMN IT! YOU!" Ace yelled at her with shark teeth again. "I DON'T GET IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL THEM WHERE THE TREASURE WAS? THOSE MEN ARE CRIMINALS WHO EASILY KILL WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"

"Ara," Luffy blinked then a smile slowly grew on her face. "Was Ace-kun worried about me?" She jumped on his back and rubbed her cheek on his. Ace reddened and tried to get her off, only to fail. He heaved a sigh and gave up.

"Shi shi shi!" Luffy laughed. "So Ace also has a cute side to him! Don't worry; I'm not hurt much."

"I WAS NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Ace yelled, face crimson. "Why didn't you tell them where our money was?"

Luffy looked up, all signs of laughter gone. "If I told them, then we couldn't become friends, I guess."

"THAT'S STILL BETTER THAN DYING, ISN'T IT?!" Ace fumed. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS SO MUCH WITH ME?!"

"Because I have no one else," Luffy said, still staring at the dark sky.

Ace looked at her confused and Luffy elaborated, "I can't go back to Foosha Village and I'm not particularly fond of the mountain bandits. If I didn't go after you, I'd be alone."

"And did you know?" Luffy glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Being alone is more painful than getting hurt."

Ace stared at her with his dark eyes, "What about your parents?"

"Grandpa's all I got."

"So if I'm with you, then it doesn't hurt," Ace confirmed. "And if I'm gone, it'd be a problem for you?"

"Something like that," Luffy nodded.

Ace's eyes were glazed, as if in a trance. And Luffy knew what was going on in his head. Ace was remembering his past; the people who told him that Roger's son should die and that his crime was his existence.

"You want me..." Ace asked hesitantly, "to live…?"

It was rare to hear Ace sound so insecure. It broke her heart that her older brother figure thought that he didn't deserve to be alive. His life was so similar to Robin's; it was no wonder Luffy accepted the older girl so easily – her situation had reminded Luffy of Ace's.

"Of course," Luffy smiled sweetly. Ace's cheeks tinged a light pink and she vaguely wondered if he was sick.

_**Oh, unintentional seductresses are the most dangerous.**_

'I'm going to ignore that comment.'

"Huh," Ace let out a sigh. "But I hate spoiled brats like you, y'know?"

"I'M NOT A SPOILED BRAT!" Luffy yelled at him. "I'M STRONG!"

"Strong? What's so strong about you? You're a boy but you cry and panic like a little girl!" Ace teased.

Tick marks appeared on Luffy's head, "THAT'S BECAUSE I _AM_ A GIRL!"

It was silent while Ace and Sabo gaped at her. Luffy crossed her arms and glared at Ace.

"How rude, jerks."

Sabo shook his head. "Hey, by the way, you two, I have a little problem. I've lived in this trash heap all my life…"

Luffy and Ace looked up from their glaring contest.

"But from this day forward, the three of us are going to have our lives targeted by pirates."

"Ah that!" Luffy exclaimed. "We can just do this…"

* * *

Dadan gaped at the one extra head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ACE! LUFFY! WHO IS THIS BRAT?! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ONE OF YOU HERE?!"

"Yo!" Sabo slapped Dadan's hand in greeting. "You're Dadan, right? I'm Sabo!"

"Sabo?! I know that name! I've heard you're quite the shitty little pipsqueak!" Dadan snarled at him, trying to intimidate him to leave.

Sabo merely laughed at that, "Oh really? Well, I've heard that you're quite the shitty old bag!"

"DON'T BOTHER COLLECTING INFORMATION YOU DON'T NEED, DAMN IT!" Dadan yelled in outrage.

The three kids laughed in response and took off to the forest. Dadan sighed in resignation. 'Looks like there's gonna be one more brat in this place.'

* * *

For the next few months, it was going to be very lively in the mountain bandits' home. Luffy and Ace alone were bad enough, but now that there was a third, their lives were full of pranks, laughter, and yelling.

Sabo, Ace, and Luffy spent most of their time in the forest, training to become stronger and eventually, they became so infamous, their names reached the center area of the kingdom.

But, as they say, ignorance is bliss. Ace and Sabo didn't know that the Tenryuubito were guests coming to visit the Goa Kingdom.

Luffy knew.

She knew what was going to happen next.

And she'd be damned if she didn't prevent it from happening.

* * *

Tadah~! Here is chapter 2~ :3

-this took me like, 4 days to type cause i got distracted so much ㄱ3ㄱ-

Anyways, next chapter will be the Bluejam incident, meeting Dragon, Sabo NOT dying :D

Yeah we don't plan on killing Sabo off

Nor are we going to let Ace die.

*Made Sabo 11 here because one.) This is a different timeline, so not everything will be exactly the same and two.) I wanted to make Sabo the oldest out of the three because in canon Ace's birthday is earlier.

Oh and I added some -fail- AceLu in here...

Somehow... *_*

This_ is_ an AllxFem!Luffy story so... :P

Shoot me :D

Anyways, thank you reviewers.

And we thank all the favorite-rs and followers :DD

You make us feel loved. ;u;

-Red

**7/20/13 Update:** Miss Autumn beta-ed this chapter and we changed some things... By the way, to everyone who was confused about Sabo and Ace referring to Luffy as a male, it's because Luffy acts like a boy and since she's a child, you can't really tell the difference since she wear shorts and whatnot. So until Luffy told them that she was a girl, they assumed (wrongly) that Luffy was male.

-Red


	4. Chapter 3

Second chapter of the ASL bros

Disclaimer: AkanoAki does not own One Piece

* * *

_"Usually, terrible things that are done with the excuse that progress requires them are not really progress at all, but just terrible things."_

_-Russell Baker_

* * *

"Ramen?" Luffy asked leaning forward. "What's that?"

"I don't know," Ace grinned, "but I heard it's really good."

The three children were at Mt. Corvo, huddled together. Ace was leaning against a tree, resting his pipe on his shoulder. Luffy had her legs crossed and her hands were in her lap. Sabo was sitting next to her, his hat lying next to him. They both looked at Ace with questioning eyes.

"Food?" Luffy's eyes twinkled. "I wanna eat! Are we going to?"

"Of course we are, stupid! That's why I brought it up!"

"Where are we going to eat?" Sabo wondered out loud. "Don't we need money?"

This time, it was the blonde who was stared at.

"When have we ever paid for food?" Ace pointed out.

Sabo thought for a minute and then shrugged, "Touché."

Ace went to join the circle on the ground and grinned widely, "So here's what we'll do…"

* * *

"Hey, you!" a guard yelled, stopping the staggering man in his tracks. "What's that package for?"

"It's crocodile skin," the cloaked man replied, revealing the dead crocodile. "I'm going to sell it."

The guard flinched at the sight of the dead water beast, "G-go ahead!"

The man entered the city and walked to Edge Town, where the kingdom's delinquents and hoodlums gathered. He was dragging his package when a group of thugs surrounded him.

"Oi, ossan! It looks like you're carrying something valuable there!" one walked towards the man.

The man stayed quiet and the assumed leader of the thugs got irritated, "Answer, you bastard!"

"Shut up, you lowlife," the man replied.

"What!?" the criminal's grip on his stick tightened. His weapon, however, was used against him as the cloaked man suddenly grabbed at it and swung it at his leg, and the thug fell backwards.

"Y-y-you!"

The man took his hand out and grasped the cloak. "Before you rob somebody," he began.

He pulled the cloak off completely, showing that the man was not actually a man, but three kids: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all carrying their pipes, all smirking.

"You may want to choose your targets carefully!"

The thugs backed away, "Those brats are..!"

The three brothers-in-name (although one was female) jumped up and attacked.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The three, cloaked once more, walked through the center of town after selling the crocodile skin.

"They sure paid a lot for the crocodile skin," Sabo whispered excitedly. "More money for our pirate savings!"

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined.

"Just hold on a bit longer, Luffy," Ace said. "Soon, we'll eat the delicious ramen!"

The three continued to have their quiet conversation all while walking unstably, making the citizen back away in fear and disgust.

They stopped in front of a tall restaurant.

"This is the place," Ace grinned and they entered.

"Welcome!" a man with two long, unconnected mustaches dressed in a white uniform bowed. He, however, began to worry and sweat when he saw the cloaked man, "W-wait a minute! You can't come into my restaurant!"

The man (who was actually Sabo) fumbled a bit and pulled out a gold pocket watch looking thing with a flower design on it.

"I want a private room," Sabo said as he showed the owner the pocket watch.

The owner's eyes went wide as he stuttered, "T-that emblem!"

He began to bow, rubbing the back of his neck, "It is an honor that a noble like you would visit my restaurant!"

The man proceeded to lead them to a room, "We'll serve you right away!"

Ace, who was on top, glanced down at Sabo, who was in the middle, "Hey, that was great."

Sabo laughed sheepishly, "It's something I found in the city…"

'Liar,' Luffy thought to herself, but did not question her blonde brother out loud.

After walking after the owner, they were presented in front of the door for the VIP room.

"Here you go, sir," the man bowed.

"Thank you," Sabo grunted. "Please bring three bowls of ramen to my room."

* * *

"Three bowls of ramen! Sorry for the wait!" a waitress stammered. "Please enjoy the meal!"

As soon as the door was shut, Sabo poked his head out of the cloth, "This is ramen?"

Luffy also stuck her head out, taking in the smell, "It looks delicious!"

Ace took off the cloak and smiled, "Come on! Let's eat!"

They began to eat furiously, wanting more of the tasty food.

"I want –" Luffy was cut off as Ace and Sabo both smacked her head.

Sabo cleared his throat, "Three more bowls of ramen, please."

The waitress brought up three more bowls which the three hungry children finished in a flash. Sabo asked more three more. This process continued repeatedly until Luffy grabbed at the tray holding the bowl with her rubber arms. The waitress gaped at the stretching arm and shrieked. The door was slammed shut and the glasses-wearing woman called for her boss.

"What?!" the cook ran up the stairs along with the waitress.

"Sir, please explain this –"

The eating kids froze and they burst out the window.

"These thieves are escaping! Someone get them!" the owner shouted.

"Ah!" Sabo sighed in satisfaction. "That ramen was delicious!"

"I told you," Ace said smugly. Luffy held her mouth with both hands, trying to swallow the food.

"It's them…! Those brats!" a citizen exclaimed, pointing at the three.

They landed safely on the ground and ran away. A police officer yelled, "Again those three criminals?! Why did they let them in the restaurant?! Don't run! Someone catch those brats!"

"I can't believe they escaped through the window. We're on the fourth floor!" the waitress back at the restaurant pointed out weakly, staring at the broken window.

"We've lost 26 bowls of ramen and a window," the owner sighed. He was approached by a worker who was clutching a piece of paper.

"Boss! Those kids left this!" Said owner looked at the paper and gawked at it.

"I.O.U treasure...?!"

A man with a double chin and funny looking mustache was walking through town when he caught a glimpse of the three stooges running away.

"Sabo? Is that you, Sabo? Wait!" he called out.

Sabo stopped and glanced back.

"So you were alive?! Come back home!" the man told Sabo.

Sabo recoiled in shock and glared at the man.

"Oi, Sabo! That guys calling you," Ace said, also stopping.

Luffy looked at the man blankly. If her memory was correct, then that man was Sabo's dad and the cause of Sabo's death. She then looked at the noble in hate and dragged her two brothers away.

"Who cares? We gotta go!" Luffy cried out and Sabo snapped out of his shock. They ran back to Gray Terminal, ignoring the calls of the man.

* * *

They were back at Mt. Corvo and Luffy had tied Sabo to a tree, with the help of Ace who had held him down.

"Spill," Luffy said, looking down on him. Sabo paled; his normally cute little sister looked demonic with her hat shadowing her eyes and her arms crossed.

"W-what's wrong?" Sabo laughed awkwardly. "I'm not hiding anything."

"It's obvious that you're hiding something!" Ace yelled "Spit it out, Sabo!"

Sabo mentally groaned. Those two, especially Luffy, were a lot more observant than they looked.

"Did you think that it's okay to keep secrets between us?" Ace continued. At that, Luffy flinched slightly, but went unnoticed by her brothers.

Both raven-haired kids stared at the only blonde. "Spit it out!"

Sabo was sweating profusely and looked away, "I already told you! I'm not hiding anything…"

Ace took a hold of Sabo's collar and began to shake him, "Talk, damn it, or I'll make you talk!"

"L-let me go!" Sabo managed to choke out.

Rubbing his sore neck, Sabo began to explain about his actual family and how he wasn't an orphan of Gray Terminal.

"Then that man back there..." Luffy said, not surprised, "was he your dad?"

Sabo nodded, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

Luffy smiled, "Since you apologized, I forgive you!"

Ace frowned and turned around, walking towards the end of the cliff, "To be honest, I'm surprised. You were born into a noble household… Why would you come all the way down here to Gray Terminal on purpose?"

Sabo looked down and clenched his jaw, "I had to run away from home."

Ace looked up in shock and turned back around. Luffy looked at him with curiosity drawn on her face. Sabo squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled the memories of his past. His parents had deceived him, telling the blonde that he would only be happy if he married a daughter of the royal family. His father had wanted him to study and do nothing else. His mother had blamed him when he was the one attacked by a knife held by the son of a royal.

"To them, I was only a tool. They only care about money and social status. Not me!" Sabo cried.

Ace stared in shock.

"If I didn't marry a girl from the royal family, I'd be crap. Just for that, I had to study every day. I was always arguing with my parents because of my poor results at school. For that family, I was only a nuisance! I know it may sound selfish to you guys, but even though I had parents, I was alone," Sabo confessed. "The nobles despise Gray Terminal, but it seemed better to me than living a life already planned out for decades within that choked-up High Town."

"Now I understand," Ace said as Luffy merely gave a small grin.

"Ace! Luffy!" Sabo said ecstatically. "One day, we will definitely set sail and leave this place! We'll become free and nobody will be able to stop us! If it's studying navigation, then I won't complain at all! I want to see the whole world and then write a book that tells all about it! I'll become even stronger and become a pirate!"

Ace smirked, "You don't need to tell me. I'm gonna become a pirate, and I'll fight and fight and fight until I'm the most famous! That's the way I'll prove my existence! That'll be the proof that I lived! I don't care if the bastards in this world don't recognize me, I don't care how much they hate me, I'll become a great pirate and I'll see them face to face! I won't run away from anyone, I won't lose against anyone. I won't be afraid of anything. The whole world will know my name!"

Luffy stood up with a sly smile, "Is that so? Yosh!"

She sucked in air and yelled out her response to their dreams, "Then I'll be…!"

Sabo and Ace stared at her in disbelief while she laughed. Ace sighed and scratched his head, "You… The things that come out of your mouth…"

Sabo exploded in laughter, "Luffy, you're hilarious! I can't wait to see what will happen in the future with you!"

Realization dawned on him and Sabo stopped laughing, "Wait… it's alright that we want to be pirates, but is it okay that we all want to be captains?"

Ace and Luffy turned to look at him, "Oh…?"

Ace leaned back a bit, "I didn't think of that… Sabo, I thought that you'd be my navigator."

Luffy grinned, "Why don't you two join my ship!"

Ace and Sabo stared at her, "I refuse!"

"Hidoi!" she cried.

Sabo burst out laughing again, "You're really funny, Luffy!"

* * *

"We'll decide what happens when it happens," Ace laid out three sake cups on a tree stump, went to get something, and walked back with a glass bottle of sake. "Who knows, we might each end up on all different ships!"

"Did you steal that from Dadan? She's going to be pissed," Luffy said in a singsong voice.

Ace ignored her and grinned as he opened the bottle, "Did you know?" The cap squeaked and Ace threw it behind it. He poured the white liquor into each red cup, "When men share cups of alcohol, they become brothers!"

"Brothers?" Luffy beamed. "Really?"

Sabo smiled at the sake but then thought out loud, "But Luffy's a girl…"

Ace waved that comment away, "Details, details."

**_They just waved your gender away like it was nothing. Shouldn't you be at least a _****little ****_offended?_**

'Oh! Haven't heard from you in a while.'

"Though we might not be able to be crewmates when we become pirates, we'll be united by our bond of brotherhood!" Ace continued and picked up his cup. The other two followed his example. "No matter what we do or where we are, these bonds will never break! From this day onwards," Ace grinned, "we'll be brothers!"

They all drank from the cup.

"YEAH!"

* * *

Luffy rushed out of the house, "Makino!"

Luffy hugged the green-haired woman, "Luffy! It's been a while!"

"You look great! It's been 6 months so we came here to see how you're doing," Woop Slap smiled.

"Oh! Mayor!" Luffy grinned.

Makino put a finger to her lips, "Don't tell Garp-san!"

The mayor and Dadan began arguing and Makino ignored them.

"I have presents!" she rummaged through a basket. "I assume that Garp-san wouldn't think about these things…"

She pulled out a yellow shirt with a purple star on it, "Tadah! New clothes!"

Luffy cheered and Makino smiled, "I'm glad you like them. I'll adjust the lengths so I need you guys too!"

The two older boys looked up from the hut when Makino addressed them. She smiled at them and Sabo came out with Ace yelling out 'Oi!'

"You too," Makino said causing Ace to blush and reluctantly come out.

**_Oh my gosh he's such a tsundere._**

'What's that?'

_Nothing you should worry about, Luffy-san._

Makino held out a green shirt to measure Ace's size, "I heard that Ace-kun was mischievous but you seem like a good boy!"

Ace blushed and looked away, denying her words. Luffy and Sabo were snickering.

"He's so shy!" Sabo chortled.

"You're blushing, Ace!" Luffy pointed out.

"You jerks!" Ace yelled out, moving.

"Ah, you can't move!" Makino said.

"I'll get you later," he grumbled, obediently stopping. This made Luffy and Sabo laugh harder.

After Makino finished measuring the clothes, she cooked the bandits a feast. Luffy ate a shrimp and cried out in joy, "Yummy!"

Sabo chewed contently, "Meals should be this good on a ship! The first thing I do when I go out to sea is get the best cook!"

"I'm gonna become a pirate before you do so just forget it," Ace teased him.

Sabo frowned, "I'm older than you so I'll set out first!"

Ace's jaw slightly fell open, "Ah… I forgot about that."

Luffy just sighed and continued eating.

Behind the three of them were gleaming eyes on a tall, muscular figure. The bandits all spit out their water in shock. Ace and Sabo looked at them weirdly, while Luffy, who knew what was going on, paled. Garp cleared his throat, making Ace pale too. Sabo looked at everyone in confusion, wondering why everyone, including the fearless Ace, was so scared.

"You're still saying things like that?!"

Ace spit out his water while Luffy frantically tried to crawl away to safety, but was stopped when Garp picked up his granddaughter.

"Can't you both understand that you must become Navy soldiers?!" Garp raised his fist and brought it down on Ace and dropped Luffy on the fallen Ace. After calling out for Dadan, Garp then punched her on the head too, making her fall to the ground with Luffy and Ace.

Sabo blanched, "He's Garp? He's Ace and Luffy's grandfather?"

Garp turned to Sabo, "Squirt, you mentioned something about going out to sea, too…"

Sabo began to sweat and Luffy came to his 'rescue'.

"He's not 'squirt' he's Sabo! We exchanged cups of sake and pledged to become pirates!"

Ace, who was on all fours, sweatdropped. "She has such a big mouth..."

"Oh?" Garp began to crack his knuckles. "That means now there're 3 brats who want me to give them a real workout!"

Said three looked up at him, all sweating profusely and death pale. "Huh?"

The rest of the night was filled with screaming and crying.

* * *

After the whole 'becoming brothers' ordeal, their bonds only deepened and all the events continued like they were supposed to. They made their 'secret base', Luffy ran into the man who fought the Pirate King, they beat the giant tiger, and etc. Finally, the day where Sabo was taken away came.

They were looking for useable wood pieces when Bluejam's crew began to attack. The three kids beat up his crew, and Bluejam, irritated that his crew was losing to a bunch of kids, fired a warning shot. Ace and Sabo immediately ducked for cover, but Luffy just stayed where she was.

Sabo looked at Luffy in confusion and Ace grit his teeth, 'Hide, you idiot!'

"That gun of yours," Luffy started, walking in front of her two brothers, in a way shielding them, "I'm not particularly scared of it."

Bluejam narrowed his eyes and Luffy just smirked. "After all, it can't hurt me."

"Luffy, you idiot!" Sabo yelled. "Don't challenge him alone!"

"Damn it, Luffy!" Ace shouted. They were both silenced by Bluejam's crew picking them up in a chokehold.

Luffy ignored her brothers and focused her gaze on the pirate captain.

"Call them off," she calmly stated, her grip on her pipe tightening.

Bluejam barked in laughter, "Who are you to order me, brat?"

Luffy growled in anger and threw her pipe to the man holding Ace. The man released Ace, who reacted quickly by smacking the pirate who held Sabo in the head, causing him to let go of the blonde. Bluejam scowled and shot at them. Luffy instantly jumped in front of her two brothers, despite their protests.

"LUFFY!" Ace screamed, his eyes wide in terror as his little sister was shot in front of him.

Bluejam smirked, but it soon fell off his face when he saw the smug look on the girl's face. She sighed and puffed her chest out, repelling the bullets back at him.

Everyone's eyes widened and they gawked at the girl, who was fine. Said girl smirked and looked at Bluejam. The shadows from her hat caused her to look more intimidating than a seven year old girl should, and even the oh so great Bluejam flinched from the look he was getting.

"Y-You," Bluejam gaped. "What kind of monster are you?!"

She grinned, "I'm a rubber monster! Shi shi shi!" She turned back and looked at her brothers, ignoring the now seemingly frightened Bluejam. "Well? Are you guys just going to stand there?

Ace and Sabo gaped at her.

"What... what the hell was that?!" Ace stared at Luffy in disbelief, who in turn stared at him weirdly.

"I'm rubber, remember? I bounce things back," Luffy reminded him. "That's why blunt attacks don't work on me!"

Her brothers were silent as they took in this new information. Luffy waited for them to snap out of their stupor, but when they didn't she yelled,

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or help me fight?"

"..."

Luffy turned around to smack an unsuspecting man with a piece of wood and kicked another in the place where it hurt the most. That brought her brothers back to reality and they too began to engage in the fight. Luffy, as surprising as it sounds, had a plan, which, unfortunately involved Sabo getting taken by his father. The plan itself was fairly simple; she would let Sabo be taken, get Ace to go into High Town to rescue him, and then let everything proceed how it should. She, of course, had to hold back and act as if she could not fight as well as she could.

Finally, Sabo's dad made an (overly dramatic) appearance. Ace and Luffy were caught by Bluejam's goons and as Ace began to shout, said goon hit him. Since Ace was not rubber like her, it caused him to bleed, the blood landing on the noble. The noble sprouted some bull shit about inferior blood and diseases, and worse; he talked about Sabo as if Sabo was his possession, not his child. Sabo, in exchange for his own freedom, told his father to release Luffy and Ace. The noble agreed and took Sabo away, telling Bluejam and his men to leave 'the other two' alone.

Ace grit his teeth, as he could do nothing but stare at the backside of his brother.

* * *

"Getting born a noble isn't something one can achieve from any kind of hard work! The only way is to get born under a blessed star!" Bluejam told them, "If I could, I'd love to switch places; I wanted to be born a noble!"

Luffy growled at him; he was the kind of pirate – no, second-rate scum that pissed her off the most.

"To be honest, I was quite surprised when one of the 3 infamous brats was a noble. You two were probably scorned right down to your innermost hearts," he snorted.

"Like hell!" Ace fumed. "Sabo isn't that kind of guy!"

"That's right!" Luffy yelled. "We're all brothers!"

"Oh really? Well, excuse me," Bluejam laughed but then turned serious, "There's no way you two will ever get close to him again. If you plan on it, then I'll have to just slit both of your throats on the spot right here. If you really think you're brothers, then you'll leave him alone. For his sake."

Luffy was not convinced, but it seemed that Ace was.

"Don't act as if you know him better than us!" Luffy hissed. "Sabo hates the High Town!"

"Just forget about him. That's what being kind means," Bluejam sighed. "You'll understand once you become an adult."

Bluejam then continued to tell the two about his plans about how he needed help moving cargo to the X points (on the map). Luffy wanted to refuse, but Ace agreed before she could say anything. For the next few days, Ace and Luffy helped Bluejam by moving the boxes everywhere.

"This is no fun without Sabo!" Luffy pouted at her brother, trying to tell him something without actually saying it.

"Bear with it! I feel the same way," Ace said, not looking at her, "But I don't know what real happiness is to Sabo. Let's just watch and see what happens. He's strong! If he really doesn't like where he's going, then he'll definitely come back!"

Luffy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Ace definitely did not get it.

**_No, you stubborn piece of shit. That's not how it works!_**

* * *

Sabo was sitting in front of an officer with his father trying to make him say that Ace and Luffy brainwashed him. The boy refused to do so and in response, the noble hit him, bribing the officer.

Sabo was then taken home, only to see that his parents had adopted a new child, Stelly.

'Why did they go through that much trouble to get me back,' Sabo frowned, 'when they don't even need me anymore?'

Sabo had, after all, heard his father say it with his own lips that Stelly was a replacement in case something happened to Sabo. Sabo stomped away to his room, only to find his 'little brother' waiting for him with a disgusting look on his ugly face.

"Hey, big brother!" Stelly guffawed. "So I hear you're actually an idiot! Mother and father said so many things like that when you weren't around."

Sabo sighed, not wanting to deal with him, "What do you want?"

Stelly just plopped down with a small smirk. "But bad luck is strong, isn't it... tomorrow night is "flammable trash day"...! If you were still there at that time, you'd die! Personally, though, I didn't want the real son of this family to come back in the first place."

All Sabo heard, however, was the flammable trash day part. He froze. They were going to burn Gray Terminal?

"What... what did you just say?! What's going on? Tell me everything!" Sabo shook Stelly back and forth.

"Wahhh! Wh-wh-what are you doing, human trash! You stink! Don't come near me!" Stelly cried as he tried to pry Sabo's grip off.

"The Gray Terminal is going to be set on fire?!"

"That's right! You were there, so of course you wouldn't know... It's been decided for months now! Do you know about the World Government's inspection unit going around East Blue? They'll finally be coming to the Goa Kingdom three days from now," Stelly explained, his tone laced with distaste. "And this time, there will be World Nobles riding on the ship: the Tenryuubito, so everyone's having a fit. In order to try and get their feet even a little bit in the door, the royals have decided to burn up all the filth in this kingdom! If it wasn't for that trash mountain, this kingdom would be beautiful!"

"What are you talking about?! There's no way they could do something like that!" Sabo's eyes widened and he shook Stelly harder. "There are tons of humans living there! They'll lose their homes! Everyone's living off the resources they found on "Trash Mountain!"

"Let me go! Did you listen to what I said?" Stelly shoved Sabo off. His expression changed into a crazed one as he continued. "I said they're going to burn **_all_** the filth in this kingdom."

Sabo couldn't hold back his shock. "Humans too?!"

At Stelly's confirmation, Sabo grabbed his pipe and hat and jumped out the window, Stelly yelling behind him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Where are you going?! What floor doing you think this is?! Big brother! Hey!"

When Sabo disappeared, Stelly shut the window, thinking, 'I didn't see anything.'

* * *

"I wonder what Sabo's up to," Luffy thought out loud.

"..Shut up and go to sleep! We promised to temporarily forget about him, remember?" Ace grunted. "This may be his happiness."

**_God damn it Ace this isn't how you're supposed to be thinking._**

_Language, Alice-chan. I'm sure Luffy-san has everything under control._

'Yeah, right. Sure, let's go with that,' Luffy snorted.

**_God damn it Luffy you better have everything under control._**

'...'

* * *

"Good morning, Sabo-kun!" a weird looking lady greeted. "You're the big brother of the genius Stelly-kun, aren't you? Nice to meet you! I'm your home tutor."

Sabo was silent. Everything was the same. It was like nothing's changed. He wondered if anyone knew about the burning that would happen later that day.

"Are you listening, Sabo-kun?"

* * *

"The wind sure is strong today," a man commented.

"Indeed, your majesty," another replied.

"It may be easy for accidents to happen as well. Be careful of fires."

"Absolutely, your majesty," the servant bowed.

* * *

"Sabo isn't within the manor?! that good-for-nothing son! Search all of High Town! He can't get out of High Town that easily!" Sabo's 'father' roared.

* * *

"A fire tonight on Trash Mountain?"

Sabo nodded.

"I know about it, but so what? Which family are you from?" the noble snorted.

Sabo's eyes widened in shock, 'He knows...?!'

* * *

"So you've come, my little worker bees," Bluejam smiled, "The big job's tonight. I'll tell you the details later.

Ace nodded silently.

* * *

"Yeah, I know about the fire but," the old man chuckled, "Everyone's supposed to keep quiet about it."

The old noble leaned in closer, "If news of it were to slip out to anyone besides those of High Town... We're special, you know. If you're the son of a noble, then you should understand."

Sabo looked around him in horror as he suddenly took off. Police were chasing him, yelling, "That's the child who ran away from home!"

Sabo continued to run, not looking back, 'Ace! Luffy! This town's gone insane! Even knowing that people are going to die, they eat! They tell me to study! Escape from Trash Mountain! Tonight, these people of this country..! They plant to incinerate all the kingdom's filth!'

'These people... they aren't human!'

* * *

Red: Finally updated! This chapter took forever to write and I hate it :D

Hi, it's Autumn. c: my first an here omg here comes the tears i mean what. Yeah, Red lied. ASL will be over two chapters (obviously), and we don't know how long it'll be. Well, I don't. Red probably... does... not. And this chapter took us like a week to write 'cause we (looking at you, Red) were so distracted (damn it, Red!) and it frustrated us so much that we just ended it there and posted it. Yeah, it was pretty bad; I was flipping tables everywhere and Red kept leaving me to go watch anime TuT

Red: Because I had to finish Sword Art Online! Anyways, this chapter is finally over with omg it was so hard to write cause while I went to watch SAO (omg Kirito and Asuna are so cute) Miss Autumn here kept going on AFF and tumblr -3-

Thanks for the reviews. Oh my gosh we have 34 reviews :DDD

Hmm.. Expect an update by like.. next week or month.

Oh and if you haven't read the previous chapters and prologue, because we edited it and changed a few things, with the help of Miss Autumn.

Until the next update,

-Red


End file.
